X generation
by Pretearwings
Summary: CHAPTER 9 up! Was called :Played by children: but i decided to continue the story on futher! The bladebreakers have kids, the perform in a play, what happens after that?
1. Intro

Rach+Kai- A second story!

Rosali- OMG!

Kai- who are you?

Rosali- you're going to find out MAHAHAHAH!!!!

Rach+Kai – don't own Beyblade! 

***************************************************** 

Intro… 

*************************************** 

Major characters…

***************************************************** 

Name: Rosali

Nicknames- Rose, Rosa, Roz

Age: 14

Parents- Kai Hiwatari and Rachel Dale

Birthday- February 14th (valentines day!)

Hair- Light blue at the front and very spiky. Dark blue and long at the back in two low pigtails.

Eyes- Dark brown

Personal info: Rosali is a very down to earth girl, sometimes very quiet but can be powerful with words. A very emotional person that loves bladeing and willing to help others always but sometimes can act like her father, becoming very silent. She is not a strong actor and never gets main parts but she is very strong willed and determined.

Friends: Teema (best friend) Mia, Sakura (very close friends) and Andy

Year- 10 (4th year of secondary school)

Name: Teema

Nicknames- Teá (Tey-a), orange

Age: 14

Parents- Kenny Dale and Emily…(I dunno her surname!)

Birthday- May 29th

Hair- Orange, just over shoulder length. Side parting and pulled back into two high ponytails with big turquoise bows. Two sections of hair at the front falling over her face. 

Eyes- Dark turquoise/blue

Personal info: She's a Data girl; she loves her data but knows data isn't everything. She two is a very down to earth girl, Like Rosali, her cousin and best friend. She is a very loving and kind girl and everyone wants to be around her! She is a pretty cool actor and loves to show off her acting skills.

Friends: Rosali (best friend), Mia, Sakura (also very close friends)

Year- 10 (4th year of secondary school)

Name: Sakura

Nicknames- Kitty, Acura

Age: 14

Parents- Ray Kon and Mariah…(again I dunno!)

Birthday- April 2nd

Hair- Bright pink long hair with a pale pink bow in a ponytail inherited from her mum.

Eyes- Dark purple

Personal info: A flirtatious girl and can be a bit wacky sometimes too. She always helps her friends though when in need. She's very quiet and can't stand t act. If she can get away without acting or doing P.E she will do so. 

Friends: Teema and Rosali (her very close friends) 

Year- 10 (4th year of secondary school)

Name: Andrew

Nicknames- Andy (always called Andy, hates the name Andrew)

Age: 15 

Parents- Tyson Granger (is that right?) and Hilary… (Again, I just dunno!)

Birthday- September 19th

Hair- Dark blue, just like his fathers, he often wears a cap but he isn't allowed to in school.

Eyes- Red/brown eyes.

Personal info: He is a guy who all the girls are after excepted he's after one girl who isn't even interested! He's a definite joker but has a caring side as well. He acts clever and sometimes is considered very clever but that doesn't change how he works. He's a great actor and always gets major parts in plays also.

Friends: Ste, Jay

Year- 10 (4th year of secondary school)

Name: Jake

Nicknames- Jay, the J guy

Age: 14

Parents- Celema and Kane (dunno either of there surnames!)

Birthday- March 24th

Hair- Red spiky hair, he always uses loads of gel to get it spiky!

Eyes- Deep pure blue

Personal info: He is THE Joker! He loves to show off his funny talents. If there's a funny part to play in anything, acting, reading etc he will always take that part and turn it into his own creation. He too is very strong willed and a fierce competitor when it comes to bladeing.

Friends: Andy, Ste

Year- 10 (4th year of secondary school)

Name: Steven

Nicknames- Ste (again, doesn't like his real name)

Age: 14

Parents- Max Tate and Merriam…(again, this is getting annoying! I don't know the surname!)

Birthday- June 17th

Hair- dusty blonde hair, quite short with side parting.

Eyes- bright green.

Personal info: He's your average kinda guy and is quiet…he loves his mates, he's been to 5 different schools since he was 10 and he's finally found real friends instead of the bullies. He can be happy and funny and when he gets hyper he gets total out of control and ends up hurting himself, he isn't one for acting, he's not bothered.

Friends: Andy, Jay

Year- 10 (4th year of secondary school)

*************************************** 

Minor characters… 

***************************************************** 

Name: Mia Farrell

About Mia:

Age: 14

Birthday: July 24th

Info: Is very quiet but loves to be around people and enjoy herself.

Hair: brown/reddish and short

Eyes: brown. 

Enough said!

The story starts next chapter!

***************************************************** 

Rosali: well there you go! Meet my gang! I'll see you guys in the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Rosali- here it is!!!!!!!! Please enjoy and R&R as much as pos! Thank you! 

*****************************************************

Rosali sighed _*I hate drama…* _She was sat next to Teema. Her cousin and best friend. 

"Today…" Miss Nornbruck walked in " we are going to start a new play which will be viewed by parents…Romeo and Juliet!" A whisper suddenly went across the classroom.

_*I bet Andy will be Romeo!* _

"Andy! Would you be so kind as to be Romeo?" 

"Yes miss" 

"And could you do me a favour and choose someone to be Juliet?" Every girl but Rosali in the class put their hand up. Rosali buried her head in the script they had been given. 

"Er? Let's see…" he scanned the room "Rosali" There was a bang and Rosali was on the floor having fallen of her chair. 

"Rosali will be Juliet and Rosali…" 

"Yes miss?" 

"GET BACK ON YOUR CHAIR!" Rosali went red and got quickly back on her chair. She looked at Andy and gave him an icy stare, Andy just smiled and Rosali buried her head in the script, now she would have to learn it. 

"Teema, you be Lady Capulet…and Mia, you be the nurse." 

"Yes miss!" the two girls chorused. 

"Jay, you be…" and Miss Nornbruck rambled on giving people parts. Suddenly the bell went, signalling Lunch. Everyone got up and packed away. 

Rosali was the last to leave the classroom. She walked out her head buried in the script when she bumped into someone. 

"Hay Andy" She looked up 

"Hi Juliet!" Andy joked 

"Don't call me Juliet…it's your fault I got a stupid part in the play…" 

"Oh…I though you'd like it…" Rosali started to walk off when Andy grabbed her shoulder. 

"Want to come to mind tonight to go through the script?" 

"Yea…whatever…meet you at the front gates…" and with that Rosali waked away. Andy starred after her, he liked her and she couldn't see it, a voice then interrupted his thoughts. 

"HAY ANDY!" 

***************************************************** 

Rosali- where the hell is Rach+Kai?

Rach+Kai- I'm here so people…R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Rosali- Disclaimer! Don't own Beyblade!

Max- she's totally right!

Rosali- you aren't suppose to be here!

Max- SORRY! *Disappears*

*****************************************************

Andy was stood at the gates leaning against the gates when a shadow fell over him. 

"Are you going to stay there all day or are we going to go?" Andy looked up to see Rosali stood over him. 

"Fine" He stood up. And they started to walk away. Rosali pulled out her copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' and started to read it. 

"Fine" muttered Andy very annoyed 

"I heard that" Rosali said. "I've just had a bad day, okay?" 

"Oh…this properly isn't my place but why?" 

"I forgot to do my math again, so I've got another lunch DT, I've got to play Juliet and I just got a pile of art homework…2½ hours on my work!" She held up a bag, which contained her wooden mirror frame for part of her GSCE artwork. 

"Okay" 

"Sorry…" 

"Huh?" Andy looked at Rosali 

"I'm pissed off and feel like being bitchy" 

"That's okay, I feel pissed off a lot." Rosali looked at him and smiled. 

"Here we are" Andy said. Rosali looked, it was the dojo that had been in Andy's family for generations and he was to inherit it. 

"MOM! DAD! I'm home!" Andy opened the front door. They took their shoes off and walked down one of the corridors, Andy stopped and opened the door and walked in. 

"Hay mom, dad, I've got a friend over" Rosali walked in. 

"hello, please to me…" she stopped and started 

"Rosali?" Andy's mom asked. Rosali slowly nodded. Andy's mom ran own and hugged Rosali 

"MOM!" Andy shouted, "What's going on?" 

"I haven't seen you since you were 3" 

"11 years ago …Hilary" 

"You know my mom?" Andy asked 

"Yes" Rosali looked at Andy's dad. 

"NO!" she gasped 

"I knew it…2 tone blue hair" Andy's father walked over "spitting image of your father…Hiwatari!" 

"Andy! You didn't tell me!" 

"Didn't tell you what?" Andy looked completely puzzled. 

"You're a Granger! I'm a Hiwatari! If my father finds out…I'll die!" 

*****************************************************

They practiced the play anyways. 

"My name originates from Rosaline" 

"It does?" Andy was still confused about what had jus happened before, he couldn't take it all in. 

"Take away the 'ne' at the end and you have my name." 

"Oh yeah…" He flopped onto his back on the floor; they had been sat on the floor practicing lines. "To much information today, my brain's frazzled…" Andy sighed and Rosali laughed. 

"That's funny," she looked at her watch "I gotta jet or I'll be late for practice and my dad will have a fit." 

"Practice?" Andy asked sitting up. Rosali nodded as she got up. 

"My parents make me practice my bladeing" 

"you any good?" 

"Yeah…duh! My father was the Bladebreakers captain remember!" Andy stood up, 

"Oh yeah." 

"You are just not with it today, are you" 

"Nope!" Andy smiled and Rosali laughed again. 

"Well…c ya!" and Rosali left Andy stood there. He just sat on the floor again thinking…he didn't know what to think…not really… 

***************************************************** 

Rosali- HELLO!!!!!!!!!

Rach+Kai- where's max?

Rosali- 0.o um he disappeared

Rach+Kai- okay! Never mind! R&R PEOPLE PLEASE!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OR LORD OF THE RINGS!

JFA-I is doing a lot at the moment, Year 10 mock exams, trying to send my chapters to marik2004 via email cause she had a stupid pc so fin fiction doesn't work on her pc and tying to work on about 4 different stories all at the same time, I also have to do science coursework, tech coursework and ART!!!!!!!  
So if I don't update much it's because I'm doing the best I can, ok? Thank you to my reviewers again!!!! I THINK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY STUFF ARE GREAT! THANK YOU ALL!

Rosali- people actually read this?

Yes

Rosali- wow…

O.o  
  


*****************************************************  
  


The night before the play, Andy, Rosali, Teema, Sakura, Jay, Ste and Mia went to Andy's house.  


"Soon this whole play thing will be over!" Rosali shouted for joy.

"It can't have been that bad…" Teema said, Rosali turned and faced her cousin how was cross-legged behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…don't tell me…that you don't like him at least a little bit more…" Rosali flushed pink.

"Like who more?" Jay asked joining the conversation

"None of your business!" Teema said aiming a sideward blow with her hand at him. Sakura laughed along with Ste. Andy was talking to his parents in a different room at the time. Sakura moved over and sat with Teema and Rosali.

"I know who she's on about…come on Rosali, you like him a little bit more don't you?"

"Kitty!" Rosali shouted. She turned her back on the two and hugged her knees up close and put her chin on them. "He is just one of our group of friends…"

"Yeah, Rosali is right…" Mia said walking over and sitting with them. "Let's have fun and not fall out over a play, ok?" Rosali turned round and nodded. Sakura and Teema nodded too.

That second, Andy walked in with a video and a tray of food.

"It's about time!" Ste shouted snatching the video and running to the TV with it. Sakura and Teema looked at Rosali who went red. Before they knew it, Rosali was chasing Teema and Sakura. Ste tried to stop her but she could still run with him handing on, then Jay grabbed her, this didn't stop her either then Andy grabbed her and she couldn't brake free of the three boys grips that they had on her. She stopped struggling and they let go. She went and sat down next to Mia who was on the floor Teema, Jay, Sakura and Ste dived for the sofa while Andy sat next to Rosali. This made Rosali uneasy. Mia whispered to her

"Do you want to swap?" Rosali shook her head. She smiled at Mia who smiled back at her. Mia had been one of her friends for many years now. The two had grown up together for a few years until Teema moved nearer, Teema became friends with the two, then Andy and Ste in the first year of high school had joined there little group. Then in the second year Sakura moved over from China and Jay came, them to becoming part of their little circle.

"What video are we watch…" Rosali stopped to see Lord of the rings appear on the screen and a laugh behind her.

"Rosali hates lord of the rings!" Rosali sweat dropped. Teema had landed her in it big time. She mentally kicked herself.

"It's not that I don't like it, I just hated everyone going on about it cause I hadn't seen it because you took Sakura!" Rosali said. *Nice come back! Go me! *

"…Fine, you win…" Rosali smiled.  
  


*****************************************************  
  


These chapters get shorter and shorter

Rosali- at least you're typing again!

I guess so.

Rosali- it's the start of the play next chap, will I survive (apart from the fact that we know Juliet dies) the play to see another day………I don't know, it depends how evil JFA is feeling

I'm not feeling evil but I'm feeling happy!

Rosali-that's new…


	5. Chapter 4

Rosali- About time!!!!!!!!

What?

Rosali- you took so long to get to the play! I thought you'd never get round to it!

Fine…

****

Kai sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He didn't want to be here. If he had sent Rosali to a private school she wouldn't be doing things like plays but things like getting better at beyblading…He opened his eyes and looked to his left. Rachel was sat next to him, her long brown hair up in a high ponytail with a big purple ribbon. It was her idea to send Rosali to this school, she though Rosali would be a much happier girl. Kai had given in, in the end. To Rachel's left sat two 10 year olds, 1 girl, and 1 boy. They were his other two children, twins. The girl was called Sapphire, she had very dark chocolate brown eyes and very long light blue hair pulled back into two plaits. The boy was called Tai; He had dull green eyes and short very dark brown hair. Sapphire was a friendly girl who took after her mother and Tai was a more silent type that took after his father and Rosali took after both of them.

****

Behind stage Rosali was sat getting more and more nervous every second.

"What if…I forget my words?" She asked Teema who was straightening her hair.

"You won't and you know it"

"Ow!" Rosali said as her cousin burnt her with the straighteners 

"Sorry Coz!" Teema gave a sheepish grin and gave Rosali a mirror. "There you go!"

"Thanks Tee! (Pronounced as just 'T') I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Let's go!" a voice shouted from out side. Mia's head appeared from behind the door. "Come on! It's show time!" The two girls nodded and walked out and took there places along with everyone else.

****

Everything went fine until the near the very end scene were Rosali started to get very nervous.

"Oh my god! I can't do this!!!!"

"Yes you can Rosa!" Sakura said.

***

The last scene opened with Romeo, Andy, lying on the floor next to a table covered with a white cloth with Juliet, Rosali, on it pretending to be asleep/dead in a long white dress... Rosali wakes and sits up as the Friar walks in who is played by Ste.

"O comfortable Friar where is my lord?

I do remember well where I should be:

And there I am. Where is my Romeo?" 

Rosali Looks at the audience and catches a glimpse of her mother smiling ear to ear and even her father smiling slightly, maybe he was ok with what she had done... She gave a small smile then realised she was suppose to be looking at Ste. 

"I hear some noise, lady Come from that nest

Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep.

A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.

Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead…"

Rosali looked down at the floor to see Andy; she almost felt like laughing, he was lay on the floor in a most peculiar way possible. Rosali got off the table and walked to stand opposite Ste.

"And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee

Among a sisterhood of holy nuns.

Stay not to question, for the watch is coming

Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay."

Rosali looks at Ste for a moment.

"Go; get thee hence, for I will not away."

Rosali turns her back to Ste. He nods and leaves Rosali with the 'dead' Andy. Juliet moves over to Andy and sits next to him, her left side facing the audience. 

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true loves hand"

Rosali looks at this cup and talks it from Andy's grip.

"Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end, O churl!"

Rosali throws the cup so it lands of stage with a clatter.

"Drunk all, and left no friendly drop…"

Rosali rests Andy's head on her lap. Her father sat in the audience, at that moment is thinking about dragging her away…but he can imagine everyone's faces and Rosali saying how she wants to be treated like any other kid. Kai looks to his right and spots Tyson his face almost in agony…Kai felt like laughing slightly but he knew that this would put Rosali and Andy off. Tyson sat almost gawping until Hilary gave him a sharp nudge. He looked at her and she whispered to him to let them concentrate and that he was making a fool of himself.

"To help me after? I will kiss thy lips:

Haply some poison yet doth hang on them

To make me die with a restorative." 

Rosali takes a deep breath and leans nearer Andy. Her heat beat started to go faster and she felt that Andy's was going faster too. In the audience, Rosali's little sister covered her eyes with her hands but still looked out. Hilary smiled as did Rachel. Kai shut his eyes not wanting to even see what his daughter was doing. Rachel nudged him and he opened them to meet her green eyed death stare. He looked back up at the stage. Rosali was pulling away from Andy blushing a little as was Andy.

"Thy lips are warm!" 

Rosali said looking away her eyes closed. From behind the curtain a voice is heard.

"Lead boy! Which way?" 

Rosali looks franticly left and then right in a panic.

"Yea noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger." 

Grabs Andy's plastic dagger. She sweat drops but tries not to show it. This looks at it. She moved Andy's head of her knee, this was the bit she liked the best.

"This is thy sheath!" She says loudly. 

She 'Stabs' herself but really she is just sticking the plastic dagger under her arm

"There rest and let me die" She says softly

Before falling over and landing diagonally on Andy's back, her head near his and smacking her nose on the floor. As the last part of the play is acted out Rosali is muttering under her breath about her nose.

"Pain…"

"You'll live…" It took a moment for Rosali to catch on to what Andy meant.

"Very funny…" She muttered before becoming silent.

****

Soon the play was over and the teacher was congratulating them back stage.

"Well! I'll see you guys later!" Rosali shouted waving to her friends, her hair sticking up again and back to normal. 

"Right!" Teema said. Rosali smiled and walked out side to find her family. She looked at her father her smile fading…Kai smiled at her and Rosali brimmed with happiness, the tears she had tried to hide leaked down her face, she hugged her father who smiled more. The five began walking off. Sapphire holding Rosali's hand and talking about the play with Tai on the other side…

****

Okies!!! I did poo on my Tech and R.E exams…I found out the results…I was not a happy girl…

Rosali- you changed half of this…

What? Oh, who cares…no-ones going to see that copy *Rosali closes the pink file with JFA's stories in* 

Rosali- I guess so! Review!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Rosali- you've got to go singing soon! REMEMBER!!!!

I'm not that thick you know...

Rosali- ok…get on with it!!!!

****

Rosali stood up against the wall of the room. She opened one eyes and scanned the room…

"Amateurs…" She muttered. She had her hair loose behind her that went down to just past her thighs and was wearing a black bandana hiding her light blue hair at the front. She didn't have the family trade mark of the triangles on her face, which would give her away. She wore a black ¾ length sleeve top with a phoenix on the back. Over that she wore a black jacket with silver on and black cargo pants with silver down the sides.

"We're not all amateurs you know…" A voice near her said. Rosali opened one chocolate brown eye and looked at the person. He looked a lot like Andy used to, but she hadn't seen him for 2 years along with everyone else. "I'm Alan…You?"

"Rosie…" Rosali said closing her eyes again when another voice was heard

"Come on!" She opened her eyes to see an orange haired girl with big turquoise eyes and her hair held up in a bun by a purple ribbon. Rosali looked hard…It had to be…Teema…but it couldn't… "We should stay with the others…" And she dragged him away. Rosali watched them, they walked over to a group with a pink haired girl, a red haired boy and a blue haired boy…She knew it, it had to be them… She gave a small smile and a voice shouted.

"Group 1 to the stadium please!" The boy called Alan grinned.

"Good luck Andy!" the pink haired girl said. Rosali smiled, that confirmed it…it would be fun to see how far they got…

"It's ALAN!" Sakura sweat dropped

"Sorry…" Andy walked out. Rosali looked up at the screen as the group walked over and stood near her. Teema looked behind at her along with Jay.

"Doesn't she look like Rosali?"

"It can't be…She hasn't got the triangles on her face…"

"Yeah… but still…"

"And it's not like her to wear a bandana either." Teema said. Rosali smiled to herself, they didn't recognize her, which was good. Teema shook her head and the two turned round. Rosali watched the screen…Andy had advanced; he had taken out the other beyblades in his group…Rosali gulped… it was her group next; she hoped none of the others would be in it…

"Group 2; please move to the bey dish!" Rosali headed for the door, she noticed that Teema was too. The two walked up side by side.

"I'm Terra, you?"

"Rosie…good luck Terra, your going to need it…" Rosali walked off leaving Teema stood next to Andy.

"You know what, she reminds me of Kai, Rosali's dad…Could that be Rosali or maybe her sister with her hair died dark?"

"I don't know…" 

Everyone took there placed round the dish

"3, 2, 1… LET IT RIP!!!!!" 

"Let's go Trigator!!!" Teema shouted.

"Attack now…" Rosali said, soon all the other blades we're wiped out leaving Teema and Rosali… _I can't do it! It's my cousin! _Rosali took a deep breath…

"I'm taking you down!" Teema shouted…"Go! SWAMP MIST!"

"Not likely…" Teema stood frozen…what did she mean? "Now! Silver flame!" A blazing silver fire shot out of Rosali's blade and smacked Teema's blade right out the dish. Teema stood, frozen, her mouth open in shock. She fell to her knees and sat there until

"You fought a great battle…" she looked up to see Rosali stood next to. She helped Teema up and gave her back her blade "…Cousin…" She grinned. Teema stared open mouthed.

"Rosa?"

"Yes…but you can't tell the others…Teema…"

"I won't… Rosali…" the two smiled and high fived each other. Rosali turned and walked away. Teema held her blade close to her…as she watched her cousin walk away from her…and past the others who were stood at the end of the tunnel…waiting for her…

"Mind telling us what just went on?" Andy asked as Teema walked up to them. Teema shot a smile at Rosali who had her eyes closed.

"Nothing!" Teema said brightly…

"But you lost the match…" Andy said. Teema just kept on smiling.

"It's not the cards your dealt but it's how you play them!" Teema said smiling at Rosali who smiled back without the others noticing…

****

Right next chappy coming soon! I'm working hard on this! YEY!!!!!!!

Rosali- Well at least someone knows who I am…hold on…I know what you're doing!

¬_¬ Well yeah, I'm righting a story!

O.o No! I mean…*whispers to JFA*

Yep! Got it in one! I just can't have you telling everyone else that now can we…that just ruins it!

Rosali- damn…

REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Hallo!!!!!!

Rosali- *sings* JFA did badly on her Tech! She did even more poo on her R.E! But I don't really care! I just need a wee!!!!

O.o! Ok! *drags Rosali away*

Rosali- Help me!

Just read the story people!

****

The line up was set:

Rosie (Rosali) vs. Ella

Jo (Jay) vs. Alan (Andy)

Suzan (Sakura) vs. June

Stan (Ste) vs. Emerald.

Rosali looked at the chart. A girl stood next to her.

"Let's see…So I'm up against Rosie? She shouldn't be to hard…"

"You'll regret that Ella…" The girl turned to face Rosali. She had long green hair with blue streaks and she had bight brown eyes. Rosali walked off as they were called to the battle stadium.

****

"Let it rip!" The two girls shouted letting there blades fly in to the dish.

"COME ON ROSIE!" A voice shouted. Rosali looked to her left to see Teema sat in the crowd waving like someone gone mad. Rosali smiled.

"Silver flame!" and Ella's blade flew right out. "You didn't have a bit-beast, how did you expect to win against me?" Rosali's blade flew into her palm and she closed her hand around the cold metal. "But, with improvement, you'll always get better…" Ella smiled at her.

"Thank you…"

***

Rosali sat on one of the benches with the others sat to her left. The results came up on screen.

Rosie (Rosali) vs. Suzan (Sakura) 

Alan (Andy) vs. Stan (Ste)

Rosali looked to her left, Sakura looked at her when 

"Will Rosie and Suzan please come to the stadium" the two stood up and looked at each other. _She will be a bit harder…she might have Drigger or Galux (sp?) That means tiger claw or cat scratch…_

The two took there places at the beydish…

"Good luck…"

"You too…" Both held out there launches over the dish.

"LET IT RIP!" The two blades raced each other, Sakura's blade easily being the faster of the two.

"Silver flame!" Rosali shouted.

"Tiger CLAW!" Sakura shouted. Drigger appeared and lashed out at Rosali's blade. _I can't show my bit-beast…not yet…_ A big ball of flam appeared burning Drigger so he pulled back.

"Come on Drigger! You can do better than that!" Sakura shouted Drigger roared and lashed out again. But the same thing happened.

"Right! GO! NOW! SILVER SABOUR!" Rosali shouted. A shape came out of Rosali's blade; a fiery shape that turned into a silver flame that shot at Drigger knocking it out of the stadium…Sakura turned round and looked at her blade that was smoking… She picked it up and Rosali walked towards her.

"You did well…old friend…" She smiled slightly, her eyes softening. Sakura stared at her

"Roz… It's you!"

"It is Sakura but you can not tell the others till this is over…that's what Teema is doing…"

"So that's what she knows…I see…your secret is safe with me!" Sakura said happy and the two set off back.

*****

Hallo!

Rosali- Wow, you are working hard…

Yep!! Review's please!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

I have review day today!

Rosali- you're just trying to get more reviewers…right?

Nope! I go into school for half an hour, 'reflect' on what I've done in year 10 and write a statement then go home!!!!!!!

Rosali- how come we didn't get that?

I only did one chapter when you were at school!

Rosali- oh yeah…

****

Rosali sat down on one of the benches…she couldn't do, she couldn't fight Andy… She got up off the bench and walked past everyone to the door and went outside. Teema and Sakura saw her and ran after her. Andy, Jay and Ste stared after them looking slightly confused but didn't follow…

"What Am I to do?"

"Fight to your best…" Rosali turned round… to see Sakura and Teema stood behind her. She noticed that Teema's hair wasn't in a bun anymore but flowing loosely just past shoulder length. Sakura had her hair tied up in a white ribbon not the pale pink one she got from her mother.

"You guys were doing what I was doing…right?"

"Hiding who we were? Yeah" Sakura said

"But we both know that it will be close but you can do it if you put your mind to it!" Teema said. Rosali smiled.

"Thanks…"

****

Rosali looked at her blade, Andy would most likely have Dragoon but he hadn't used it, so she would use her bit-beast. The bit chip flashed and Rosali smiled. She looked up at Andy and her smile faded.

"Good luck…" He said from his side of the dish. Rosali gave a sly grin.

"Keep it, you'll need it!" Andy glared. The two held out there blades.

"LET IT RIP!"

"GO DRAGOON!" Andy shouted. The huge dragon came out of his blade.

"Just as I figured…" Rosali said. Andy stopped. "NOW!" A huge red flaming horse appeared. It's had a silver flaming mane and tail and round its ankles. It stood facing the dragon green eyes blazing and Rosali eye's blazed with the same fire in her heart as the bit-beast too. 

"GO! WHIRLWIND FURY!"

"NOW! SILVER SABOUR!!!" The two blades clashed. Back and forth and so on. They pulled back both out of breath and breathing heavily. Andy fell to his knees. Trying to get up again.

"The match should stop." Andy looked up at Rosali, her face seeming concerned. He had seen that look before… 

"No!" Andy shouted managing to get back to his feet.

"This battle is not worth you damaging yourself Andy…" Rosali said.

"I don- wait...how do you know my name?" 

"Never mind…let the battle continue!" Andy gave a small smile. Rosali's face set back again; ready to fight to the end.

"NOW! SILVER FLAME AGAIN!"

"HYPER VICTORY TORNADO ATTACK!" Andy shouted. Rosali's eye's shot open. Andy had called on Dragoon's most powerful attack. Dragoon pushed Rosali's bit-beast over and the two bit-beast vanished leaving smoke over the bey dish. Rosali gave a sheepish grin; she knew already she had lost. The smoke cleared, and the two blades were barely spinning, Andy's in the dish and Rosali's outside the dish. Rosali picked up her blade and smiling softly at it.

"We did our best…Ruby moon" She whispered to her blade. Andy walked up next to her.

"How did you know who I was?" Rosali smiled

"Well, let's just say, I have my ways…" She turned and started to walk off. She was stopped by a shout

"Wait!" She turned round. Andy was stood there. "You're not letting on about who you are…right?" Rosali gave a small laugh

"You must have got brighter these last two years..." While she spoke she undid her bandana and took it off. "You were right; I wasn't letting on who I really was…" She smiled. Light blue hair fell on her face, with only a few strands of hair slightly sticking up.

"Ro…Rosali?"

"Sure is…my hair just now lies natural flat at the front…" She smiled again, she turned round. "I have to go now, I'll see you soon………Romeo…" She said as she walked away. Andy gave a small smile, even after 2 years he still liked her as much as her always had…

****

YEY! Took long enough!!!!!!

Rosali- wow! My hair is really long…

It sure is! Wish I could have blue hair…

Rosali- Deal with it…


	9. Chapter 8

Near the end I'm skipping another year again! They will be at university!

Rosali- I keep getting too old, too fast!

NEVER MIND! Onwards!!!!!

****

Rosali sat outside in the sun light afternoon that next day thinking about the way things had gone. She suddenly thought of a song as she was walking seeing all the teenagers running around, and then stopping as she came to the place she always used to come with the others… she sung the song quietly out loud as she sat down alone on that same slope she used to be with her friends…
    
    _I'm a dreamer..._
    
    _Hidden power..._
    
    _My world_
    
    _Is made of dreams, love, and worries._
    
    _But there are still things lying hidden_
    
    _That I can't even imagine_
    
    _Facing the sky, like all the different trees,_
    
    _I'm gazing right at you._
    
    _I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true..._
    
    _There is nothing that I can't overcome_
    
    _If I only believe._
    
    _Just like singing, just like miracles,_
    
    _"Feelings" can change everything!_
    
    _Without a doubt... Without a doubt..._
    
    _It's almost surprising!_
    
    _I'm a dreamer..._
    
    _Hidden power..._
    
    _A world yet unseen..._
    
    _No matter what awaits me there,_
    
    _Even if it's not the ideal,_
    
    _I won't be afraid._
    
    _The birds travel on the wind_
    
    _On a journey from today to tomorrow._
    
    _I want to tell you... I want to shout it..._
    
    _I am but one entity in this world._
    
    _But like a prayer, like a star,_
    
    _Even with a small light, someday,_
    
    _I want to be_
    
    _Stronger and stronger._
    
    _There are limitless possibilities,_
    
    _Right here in my grasp._
    
    _(It's gonna be your world.)_
    
    _I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true..._
    
    _There is nothing that I can't overcome,_
    
    _if I only believe._
    
    _Just like singing, just like miracles,_
    
    _"Feelings" can change everything!_
    
    _Without a doubt... Without a doubt..._
    
    _It's almost surprising!_
    
    Rosali stopped. She sighed then got up to leave. Behind her stood Andy, She blinked a few times and flushed red and made a dash to her left. Andy shouted after her. She tried to block it; she wasn't ready to talk to him… Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her round. It was Andy, he looked concerned. Rosali looked at the ground.
    
    "What do you want?"
    
    "To talk…"
    
    "I have nothing to say…I just want to be on my own…"

"That's what I want to talk to you about, you've been on your own for two years, you never contacted any of us… Not even Teema, you're own cousin." He looked down at Rosali, and then he noticed her tears…

"It's not like I did it on purpose…how are you suppose to have friends and keep in touch with them, if you have a father like I do!" She shouted looking at him, the tears running down her face still.

"I see…" Andy said. He smiled at her gently…She stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so stupid." Andy looked surprised

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am…I could have taken you out but something told me that was the wrong thing to do…" Andy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him again.

"I believe, that it makes no difference to how wins as long as we can enjoy the game…" Rosali smiled. He was right…

****

_1 year later…_

Rosali holding some books in her arms walked into a class room labelled, 'Bey Tech' she and some other people who went to the university were doing this course because of Mr. Dickenson's Son. Rosali didn't know who the others were going to be. She wore her hair in to very loose ponytails, it still going down to her thighs. She wore a black t-shirt with a red and gold Phoenix on the back and big black jeans with a red belt. 

A man was stood there. He looked up at her.

"You must be Rosali!" Rosali nodded. He pointed to a seat "you are sat there, please start reading chapter 1 of the 'Bey Tech' you should have.

"Right…" Rosali sat down and buried her head in the book; this made her think back to the Romeo and Juliet play 4 years ago… There was a click of the door and more people entered. She just kept her head down and muted out the voices. She had leant to do this when her father was shouting about what was best for her. But she heard the man say a few names which she didn't make out and people took there places. She looked up at the man not knowing that on either side of her the two people were staring at her.

"I'm sure, you all know each other, or so I've heard…" Rosali looked left at Teema and then Right at Andy…For a moment she didn't realise until she shot bolt upright.

"Now, as you know, this is bey tech, the study of beyblade. I have put people into 2 groups of 3. You will work with the people on your row since there are only 6 of you in this class. You will be taking a look at a beyblade and figuring out 2 thing that are wrong with it" he gave Teema and Sakura (On the back row) a blade each. Teema and Rosali knew the problems

"The core…"

"The attack ring…" The two girls said. Andy sat in a daze. 

"My brain is fried!" He said and smacked his head on the desk. Teema laughed and went up to tell the teacher, Mr. Djakarta (I don't know what it means but I just made it up!) 

"You brain was always fried." Rosali said. Andy shot up and looked at her; she was leaning back on her chair with her eyes closed.

"HEY!" He shouted. Rosali smiled her eyes still closed.

"Same old, you never change…Romeo…" She opened an eye and looked at him. He held his head in his hands and sighed.

"I can't take this!" Rosali laughed and Andy looked at her, she looked like the old Rosali when she laughed. She noticed him staring and stopped blushing.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me what it used to be like when we were kids…you never could stop smiling…" Rosali smiled. "See what I mean?"

"I know…"

****

The song words are from PURACHINA or Platinum from CCS 

Rosali- when is this going to end?

I don't know! Till I get to the beginning of this bit in the part before this one!

Rosali- MY HEAD! AHH! THE INFORMATION! IT HURTS!!!!!!

^_^ REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Hallo!

Rosali- Save ME!

She is being chased by my cat…heehee…

Rosali- Your cat is flippin MENTAL!!!!

Thank you! 

Rosali- O.o?

* * *

Rosali sat in the back of the limo on her way home from University, her father had sent the limo to pick her up. She sighed. Just recently she had got to know her old friends again like she used too… And she had realised something else too...as she looked out the window looking back on everything…

The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing Even now, along the streets I always used to run along, White flowers are blooming and smiling. But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside I love the present, but it will always pass... It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud And the worries that make my tears spill over Are both connected to the precious future? So... Even when tomorrow comes Even when someday I become an adult I'm sure I'll always remember. That you were here with me. I'll never forget, Even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world. For this moment that will never disappear, I thank you, everyone. The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping. In the sky above that always smiles down on this town, Even now shooting stars are granting wishes. But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part For as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday. My longing to shine like the twinkling stars And my feelings, however sad they may be, Are both connected to the precious future? So... Even when the seasons pass, Even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere I'm sure the future is unfolding. I'll never forget That you were all here with me. For what has quietly begun From this little place, I thank you, everyone. The land where we rode our dreams Set forth from our memories We'll meet again. For now, please smile... Even if it's for a long long time... Even if you go off far away somewhere I definitely want you to keep in touch. Don't forget That I was here with you... No matter where you are in this vast world. For these feelings that will never disappear, I thank you, everyone. 

The car stooped. Rosali snapped out of her trance. She opened the door and looked up at her home. A blue haired girl ran out. It was Sapphire, she was 15, her hair wasn't long like it used to be but short in a bob and on her face was the family trademarks of the Hiwatari triangles, and hers were light icy blue. She stopped in front of her older sister.

"Rosali…"

"Saph…" Rosali saw that Sapphire's eyes were filling with tears, Suddenly Sapphire flung her arms round Rosali and Sobbed. Rosali stood shocked for a moment. She gave a small smile and put her arms around her younger sister.

I've walked so long I can't remember - where was my home? Their distance faces fade away I'm always on my own. I can show a smile It's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on But sometime I wanna let go of everything. When thoughtfulness is not their game I teach by giving love. High Mountain seems higher endlessly When they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair, There is one thing left to believe I lie in your heart always. Nothing is braver than honesty My life is your faith in me. I'll be there when you need You don't have to hide from me. What you are feeling now I fill your soul. We will seek together destiny Troubles have an end. 

"I'm home sis…" Rosali whispered and closed her eyes...While the two had been stood there, the rest of the family walked up. Rosali opened her eyes and looked at her family, her mother and father, her father with his arm round her mother and Tai, Sapphires older twin. He still had short dark brown hair, but it had been spiked up. And on his face were the triangles which were dark blue nearly black. He gave a small smile at his sister. Sapphire pulled back and walked over to her father as her mother walked over. 

"Welcome home…" Rachel said to Rosali as Kai walked over as well, Rosali hadn't seen her father since before being undercover as Rosie at the tournament.

"Are you mad?" Rosali said trying not to look afraid of her father…Rosali had forgotten that her father had a nice side also. He smiled at her.

"No…I've very proud of you…" He put his hand on Rosali's shoulder. "…You may have lost, but to me, you're a winner, you learned what it took me years to learn, about friendship, honour and respect…" Rosali's eye's filled with tears. She hugged her father. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. She followed her family inside.

"Well I do believe that tomorrow we are going to see are old friends." Rachel said to Rosali. Rosali nodded.

"Do you mean people from Dad's old team?" Sapphire asked. Tai sighed and looked at his sister

"Of cause that's who Mother means Sap!" Tai shouted. Sapphire shot an annoyed look at her brother

"Shut up Tap" Sapphire shouted. The two stared at each other, sparks flying. Rosali sweat dropped.

"I thought you two got on really well…" She asked

"We do!" Sapphire said looking at her sister smiling soon followed by Tai doing the same. Rosali looked really confused so Tai and Sapphire looked at her and laughed.

* * *

I was asked to try and put in a Kai and Rosali moment in … I tried…

Rosali- did you hell!

Was that a good or bad response?

Rosali- Bad.

Oh, ok then…well next chappy, Rosali is dragged off to see everyone again and there is a big surprise for her waiting…

Rosali- Tell me! I want to know!

Well you will just have to wait!

Rosali- Damn…

Review! And just so everyone know, "I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!" I forgot to put it in other chapters! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
